


podfic of Fractures

by loot1991



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loot1991/pseuds/loot1991
Summary: Zuko realizes his destiny much earlier. As in, as soon as he wakes up in the palace after his Agni Kai and is told he is banished. Unfortunately, he's never been a patient one. So he storms right up to Ozai and tells him what he's going to do. And gets locked up for over three years. Then, one day, he's being pulled out and told he's the new Fire Lord.A "Zuko never meets the Gaang and suddenly becomes Fire Lord after three years of literal torture" AU. In which the Gaang doesn't know what to think of this new Fire Lord who happens to be the missing nephew of Aang's firebending teacher, Iroh is misunderstanding a few things, and, sure, maybe the world hates the Fire Nation, but the Fire Nation LOVES Zuko, and he can work with that.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvieNyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieNyx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fractures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063656) by [EvieNyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieNyx/pseuds/EvieNyx). 



text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063656)

2

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/fractures-94c285e34/episode/Chapter-1-Stand-Chapter-Text--2255)


	2. Orange-Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobles are always playing the games of court, and Zuko had found that he doesn't particularly like these games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it I did it I got it posted it only took me 2 months and two days but I did it 
> 
> In all seriousness thank you for your patience with how long it took me to get this out first my computer decided that it wasn't going to let me edit and I have a slight stutter so editing is absolutely necessary
> 
> And then I caught Coronavirus and was basically in a coma for a week and a half not like a legit coma I did wake but the majority of that week and a half was spent unconscious   
>  so I'm sorry this is so late it's been a hell of a two months thank you for your patience  
> I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and as always thank you good eviening for letting me record this

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063656/chapters/47620378#workskin)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/fractures-94c285e34/episode/Chapter-2-Orange-Lavender-1e3a)


	3. Zuko Has Two Things: Nightmares and Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko doesn't like nightmares.
> 
> He also doesn't like trusting people.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063656/chapters/47797129#workskin)

streem [here](https://www.podcasts.com/fractures-94c285e34/episode/chapter-3-zuko-has-two-things-nightmares-and-trust-issues)


End file.
